This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Internal combustion engines may combust a mixture of air and fuel in cylinders and thereby produce drive torque. Combustion of the air-fuel mixture produces exhaust gases. Engines may include intake ports to direct and air flow to the combustion chambers and exhaust ports to direct exhaust gases from the combustion chambers. Camshafts are used to displace intake and exhaust valves between open and closed positions to selectively open and close the intake and exhaust valves.